A Demon's Love
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: Jasper was possessed by a Demon and Edward is what the Demon has it's eyes on. Edward brings Jasper to a nearby chruch and during the exorcism Jasper flee's away with Edward. Carlisle, the leader of the church, needs to stop the demon from doing anything to Edward and unpossess Jasper. Down along the journey they realize something is not right...
1. Chapter 1

**Heya,**

**New story (not knew but you know me) this idea gets me quivering and nervous so yea just enjoy.**

"Carlisle!" I heard Garrett yell. I heard screaming from down the hall as walked toward the sound of Garretts voice. "God he won't stop!" Emmett yelled in frustration and I finally arrived with Eleazar behind me. It was a young man with blonde hair and pale skin. He was thrashing around violently, muttering words of pure evil. "He's possessed Carlisle." Garrett groaned as he held the boy tighter. "Please help him." A bronze haired boy whimpered from behind Garrett and Emmett and I noticed the man had his eyes on the bronzed one the whole time.

I nodded my head and made the gesture to move the man in the main room but there was a struggled, like the man didn't want to be away from this boy. "What is your name boy?" I asked the young man. "Edward." His face looked fragile. "What is your relationship to this man?" I asked. "He is… is… my boyfriend." He put his head down, which brought his hair to cover his face. My voice caught in my throat, homosexuals? Should I help him? Yes you should Carlisle, you don't have the right to judge people and plus there's evil involved.

"Come with me." I said and I put my arm around Edward and I lead him to the main room. All of our people were crowded in the room, to prevent the possessed man from escaping. I told Edward to stay near Zafrina and Emmett who I knew would be able to protect him from the demons power.

I near the man who was staring at Edward, oblivious to me standing next to him. "You." I nudged him with my foot and the man still didn't pay attention. "Jasper?" Edward called out. "Edward it won't listen to you, because Jasper is not it's name." Zafrina explained to him and told Edward to keep quiet and stay behind her and Emmett.

The bottle of holy water in my pocket felt like the next option to get its attention. I threw droplets at it's head and it hissed and screamed. Edward made a move to go near the man but Emmett held him back. "He's hurting him!-" "Edward it only hurts the demon not Jasper. Just let Carlisle do his thing or if you keep interrupting I'll have to take you out-"

The man roared at Emmett when he mentioned of moving Edward out of it's sight. I preyed on this, "We won't take him out of the room if you comply." I spoke to it. The man growled and kept looking at Edward not caring about my words. The man was on all fours stalking closer to Emmett and Edward, taking cautioned steps. I yelled at it and kicked him when he was about to pounce.

Demetri and Alistair grabbed him to keep him from moving. "LET ME GO!" His possessed words brought a sense of familiar memories. Oh god…

"Let him go!" I told them, wanting them to keep back away from it. "why-" "NOW!" I yelled and they immediately dropped him. The man started running toward Emmett and Jane stepped from behind him and the man immediately fell to the ground.

"You!" I splashed holy water on the man's face. "Leave this man immediately!" I demanded. It spewed poison at me, from its mouth. "The holy ghost spreads fire all over your body!" I hissed and the man started wailing and runs to the corner of the church.

"What is your business with this man?" I asked. It didn't answer as it just glared at me, his eyes black as night. "SPEAK!" I demand and it laughed in my face. "Fire all over your body! Fire!" I say the words over and over again, and the buttoned shirt he had been wearing, he was tearing it off because of the imaginary fire that was burning him. He was sweating bullets, "FUCK OFF!" It screamed and tried to make a swipe at me but the power of Jesus was over me, protecting me and it slowed his demented movements.

"I said speak! Tell me who you are!" I yelled at it even though I had a thought of who it was possessing him. "I'm nothing!" It laughed and got up, it's torn shirt in pieces on its body. "Edward!" It called out and Edward sunk behind Emmett further, Zafrina protecting him from view. "Garrett." I spoke and Garrett gave me his attention. "Get Benjamin and Rosalie in here please." "Carlisle, not Rosie please." He looked heartbroken but we need her.

"I'm sorry Emmett but we need her." I said. "Stefan and Vladimir make sure you get restraints ready if needed."

They left the room and Jasper growled and ran away from the corner and toward Edward. "Stop him!" I yell

Jasper dodged the upcoming hands and jumped over Emmett to Edward. He threw Edward over his shoulder and Edward screamed and struggled to get away from him. Everyone jumped to grab Jasper but Jasper climbed up the poles and reached the balcony, trying to make an escape out the window. Before I could get the words out he was already gone.

"No!" I worried about what the demon would do to Edward. The doors opened and Benjamin and Rosalie came in, with Garrett behind them. 'What happened Carlisle?" Rosalie asked and went to Emmett's side. "The Demon took the boy and ran off." I groaned and sat down on the bench nearby, putting my head in my hands. "He wants the boy for some reason, he won't let anything take the boy away from his sights."

"What is relationship with the man Carlisle?" Benjamin asked. "The two men are homosexuals." Eleazar answered for me after a few minutes when I didn't responded. "We need to find him." Rosalie growled. "Then we really need Esme-"

"She isn't coming anywhere near this beast!" I yell. "God put her here for a reason Carlisle, you can't keep denying this. That's why we built this church, because god gave us this power. Now they took both of his children Carlisle and their possessing the other, Esme won't stand to this." Eleazar told me.

"I'm not denying anything Eleazar, I just don't want her hurt or even worst taken away from me." I sobbed between my choices. Esme was so stubborn for her own good but this was about the boy who was in complete danger and another who was on the verge of losing his own soul. This was a hunt and we'll need all the strength and power to regain those back.

I breathed in and stood up, "We're leaving tomorrow at noon."

**Got an idea about this and making sure I'm listening to gospel music while writing this lol. Jeremy camp rocks.**

**I was just watching demonic possessions on youtube and this idea flashes through my head. I like it and I wanted to put it out there.**

**They'll be angels in this story, actually Benjamin and Rosalie are angels and Esme is gods daughter. She's half human but this story isn't about her. It's about Edward and his fight for Jasper back.**

**This group is a group full of humans and gifted humans who god sent to help Carlisle keep evil away when Esme found Carlisle on the verge of death and was being possessed himself. Esme can have children but god told her not too because of creating creatures. Like it says in the bible (I think) where angels came down from heaven and had sex with the mortal woman and created giants (I think it was giants) and that's how goliath was formed (not sure either).**

**I'll explain more later on but you'll never know who is possessing Jasper until the end of the story and you'll never believe who it is. I'm not liking this.**

**Late updating for Aftermath and the old soldier's son.**

**Maybe update later, don't know.**

**See ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shocking…. I wrote a 3,000 word chapter the after day I put up a story. Not normal, but I love you guys.**

**I'm tired but it was so worth it. So I'm going to shut up so you guys can read. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jasper covered my mouth as he viciously pounded into me. I whimpered as he growled on top of me and then gripped my hair and jerked my head to the right, I felt something pop in my neck. "Your mine." He licked the left side of my face. "All mine." His hands went all over my bruised naked body. I shivered when he sniffed my hair. "I've been waiting, waiting ever since you were born. To be able to touch you." He cupped my balls. "To make you mine." He hissed and I felt him roughly take me again.

We were in the middle of the dark forest, the sounds of natures nocturnal animals scared me. "Oh I love you so much." He purred, the sound sounding so surreal. "Get away from me." I quivered. The demon opened his closed eyes and pitch black stares back at me. "Never." He smiles and trails his hands down my face.

"Come on!" He hisses and shoves me inside the store. "We need to disguise ourselves." He spoke and grabbed my arm dragging me through the aisles. "You're hurting me." I felt his fingertips dig into my skin. "Please." I whimper as I felt blood being drawn as we reached the clothing aisle. He picked up a gray sweater, a jeans sleeveless jacket, blue jeans, and randomly picking up a converse. Jasper shoved me into the dressing room and flying the clothes inside. He grabbed me by the throat, "Don't do ANYTHING while I'm gone. Just change!" He hissed lowly so I would only hear. He slammed the dressing room door and left to find his own clothes.

I groan as I moved my arm to remove my top. I didn't look at myself as I got changed and the clothes that I had tried were a little baggy but they were enough to fit perfectly. My body had a weird size, I could never find clothes that actually fit me.

I hugged my clothes tight to my chest as I waited for Jasper to come back. I sobbed for me and him. Could it be our sexuality that this had to happen to us? Karma? Some vendetta? My head hurt even thinking about it. It was three months ago but I remember it clearly.

"_Jasper?" I clung to his shirt tight as he twitched under the covers. "Ed-AAH!" He screamed as he arched off the bed. "HELP ME!" He screamed and I ran from the bed to the door, watching him. He was twitching from the bed, his body jerking violently. "AHHH!" He screamed and he fell to the floor. I inched closer to his body as he rolled around trying to find something to grip on. "Jazz?" I whimper when he stops._

_He whines and possessed growls scared me, he was just lying there, still as rock. I nudged him with my foot and the next second he was on top of me. "Your mine now." His voice and demeanor changed completely. He raped me over and over again for 3 days and I knew that I would have to do anything to get my Jasper back. No matter what I had to go through, I'll do it for him._

The door of the dressing room slammed and I saw jasper smirk at me. This wasn't my Jasper, he was stuck somewhere. My Jasper had beautiful blue eyes, but now they turned to raging coals. He talked with a soft and demanding voice, while this person talked with such evil and hatred. This wasn't my Jasper, no matter even if he took his form of shape. "You look wonderful. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you for the trip." He made me stand up and bent me against the wall, taking a view of my backside. "Beautiful." He said and made sit down in the corner. I picked up my fallen clothes from the ground and stared back at Jasper.

While he changed, I couldn't help but feel rage. Jasper was abused as a kid, he had scars all over his body. This thing loves it, it makes him think he has some power overpeople and Jasper didn't take his scars for power, he despised it. It loved the thing Jasper hated the most.

He changed into a black sweater, blue jeans, and tan timberland boots. "Come on." Jasper grabbed the same arm he had pulled when we came to the store. He ripped off the tags on my shirt and pants. "Aren't we paying for them?" I said. "Have money?" He hissed and unpinned the sensors, how? I don't know.

"Jasper I don't want to do this-"

"Excuse me sir but did you pay for those?" A police officer who was at the front of the door stopped us. "Of course." Jasper glared at the man. "I'll need to see the receipt then." The officer fought back. It seemed like time stopped and just a heavy cloud came over the store. The place started shaking and the lights flickered. Everyone was covering their head and looking around the room, confused.

The lights turned off and everyone screamed. I couldn't see anything but the officer, Jasper and the outlines of my skin. The moonlight from outside shed a light on the officer, showing us his movements. I looked at Jasper in panic, hoping he would just leave these poor people alone.

Jasper smirks at the officer who fell to his knees slowly and gripped his hair tightly. Pieces of his hair were falling off and skin was nothing but mush as it slid off his face like goo. "Jasper stop it!" I pushed Jasper who had nothing but a grin on his face as he intensified the poor man's pain. "Wha- what's happening to me! Someone help me!" The officer yelled in fright as every time he touched any part of his body, skin fell off. It was yellowish like decaying skin, and the blood was more acid bubbly looking, it made me want to vomit.

"Jasper stop!" I scream at him and shove him. I hit him, I punch him, I kick him, I shove him but nothing seems to work. He was unstoppable.

The officer grabs onto my pants leg and his skin peels on my jeans. "Help me." He grabs my forearms and the skin from his hands glue to my bare skin. It was like a handprint, a whole palm but this was worst, the whole skin from the bottom of his palm was on my skin. "Oh my god." I say and I try to wipe it off me.

The officer is looking more like a skeleton as the muscle and tissue melt away. Jasper laughs hysterically at his pain and suffering.

Why don't I hear anyone anymore, I don't know but my eyes focus on the blinking lights from outside. It flashed blue and red and that can only mean-

"The cops!" I say to Jasper. Why I said it, I don't know but I don't feel like going in to the police station today and answer questions that I don't want to answer or even know the answer to.

Jasper closes his eyes and mutters words in some ancient language. "What are you doing?" I ask him, still looking at the cop cars outside. 8 cops stand outside, their pointed to glass of the door, more cop cars sit behind them. "No, no more please." I whisper under my breath as they are about to fire. My biggest worry was Jasper's body. If he was shot, he would die and where would that leave his soul? I'd never be able to see him again

Next thing I know the ground outside splits open and the officers struggle to get away from the splitting abyss that threatens them inside. The wind blows furiously, whisking the officers inside the abyss. "Stop killing everyone!" I make a final attempt to shove Jasper on the ground but all he does is fling me across the room, into a nearby shelf. It tips over and I'm face to face with a skeleton. I gasp at the realization of why I couldn't hear anyone anymore. They all had suffered the same fate as the officer.

I felt my chest tighten and my mind stir. "Not today." I crawl to the medicine section of the store as I felt my mind break in half literally. Thoughts fled into my mind, thoughts that were not my own. I had the power to read thoughts from all over the world, millions of thought swim in my head, billions. I also had the power to control the mind and manipulate it, even the power of telekinesis I possessed. But it was very weak, all of them were because I've never allowed myself to explore the depths of it.

My next task is to focus on Jasper. I couldn't take the pills because this could mean the only way of saving him, an advantage. I'll go through hell and back for him.

I grab the edge of the counter and bring myself up steadily. I glare at Jasper's form in the moonlight as I tried to manipulate his mind. I sent him a telepathic pull, making his head turn to me. "Stop… it." I hiss weakly as I focused my energy, probably on a lost cause.

He shakes his head in confusion and steps back and fixes everything in its place and the lights turn back on. Skeletons were everywhere, skin was on walls in a sign of struggle and yellow bubbly goo filled it's place for blood. This started to smell repulsive.

I gasp as Jasper grips my arm again, "Let's go." He roughly pulls me along as I have look at the bodies around the store.

Jasper leads me to the car park next door from the store which I found out was Target. Jasper had pulled me so fast I didn't have time to register what the store was.

He pulls 5 car handles until he gets open a Gray Jeep Wrangler Rubicon and just shoves me into the passenger seat. Jasper gets into the driver's side and jump starts the car. "Where are we going?" I ask him, my voice quivering as I felt my mind close up. My gifts only last for so long.

"To a hotel, buckle up, we're getting the hell out of this state." I buckled my seat belt as he backed out of the parking lot. "Where?" I ask. He turns on the built in GPS and stares at it until it turns on. He pulls on the side of the road and studies it as I watch him.

"You don't know how to use a GPS do you?" I roll my eyes. Jasper shakes his head side to side, "Human technology is a bitch." He responded. I move his hand away and press 'my destination'. A keyboard pops up. "Where?" I ask for the third time. I felt like making the machine break but my gifts turned off like a light switch on me. "Somewhere far away from here." He shoves my hand away from the device and turns it off. He steps down on the peddle until we reach 80 miles per hour.

I grip the seats on how fast we were going, my own skin peeling back at the rush.

We reached Wyoming in 6 hours and the sun was still down. It was 3:47 at night and the cold air seeped in through the car's cheap décor. My thin sweater couldn't beat the coldness of December, and dumb Jasper didn't want to put the freaking heat on. Saying it'll affect his ability to stay attached to this body, so I've been trying for 3 hours to use my telekinesis on the inside of the heater.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, his grip on the steering wheel tightens. I wanted to say deny the offer and say no but my stomach growled at the thought of food. I hadn't eaten a real meal in 4 days.

"Dinner it is then."

Jasper pulls in a diner and forcefully jerks me out the car. We walk through the mostly deserted diner and he shoves me into the bathroom. I fall to the floor and glare up at Jasper. "Clean that shit off your arm!" He growls, it was a silent message, the people outside were not suppose to hear that. I get up and go to the sink, Jasper follows and stares down at me with a smug face.

I whimper as I saw the bruises and cuts on my face from the forest. Dirt smudges infected the cuts and my mouth had dried blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. "As much as I would hate you to clean off the proof that you are mine, you have to make sure you don't look suspicious." He buries his face into my neck, nibbling roughly. "Ouch!" I hissed as he bites down on my skin, drawing blood. "Why do you do this to me?" I mutter and Jasper glares at me from the mirror. "Just get yourself cleaned up." He shoves me into the skin when he leaves the bathroom.

I dispense the supplies I would need for my face. Water burned as I washed the wounds thoroughly and I put a Band-Aid on the worst cut on the side of my chin. My green eyes were red, from the lack of sleep for the past 3 months. I scrap the officer's skin off of my forearms and pulled my sleeves over it.

The door bangs suddenly, "Why are you taking so long in there?" Jasper's voice sounded impatient. I throw the wrappers and cotton in the bin by the side of the sink and run out the bathroom door. Jasper was right behind me when we walked to the table.

"Who are you?" I asked him after we had gotten our table and I had already ordered my food. He smiled, Jasper's dimples made me almost want to moan, but I won't show this monster any amount of my pleasure. I don't want him to mistake it as if I really found him attractive. "You don't want to know." He chuckled. "You're killing him." I growled. "Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't take care of any of his human needs. You don't eat, you don't sleep, you don't even use the bathroom. You're killing him slowly." I hissed.

"What makes you think I care?" He laughs. "Because I do and you're living inside his body. What happens when he dies? What will happen then?" I questioned. "I'd take you down to hell with me." He smiled. I fell back into my seat in fright. "What?" I squeaked. "Your mine, I claimed you and when I leave this body, you'll have to leave yours too." He said seriously.

"I won't let you!" I kicked him under the table which stunned him and I got up from my seat. "Come back here!" He yelled. Everyone in the diner looked shocked at the scene.

I opened the door to make an escape but someone had grabbed me from behind, "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" I scream. The person covered my mouth with their chubby hands. "BRING HIM HERE!" Jasper hissed. My beholders threw me onto the tarred ground, I got a better look at them and they looked to be possessed also, or maybe Jasper was controlling them.

Jasper kicked me in the stomach and I groaned in pain. "I'm going to hurt you so bad!" He growled and kicked me in the face. He picked me up by the shirt and growled in my face. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU, YOU FUCK IT UP!" Jasper threw me halfway across the parking lot. I coughed up blood and pressed my face against the cold ground. "You get no food human! All you're going to get is pain tonight." He threw me into the passenger seat and got inside the car.

"Please." I groan as Jasper throws me against wall of the hotel. "Come here." He grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the bathtub. I knocked my head against the wall, blood pouring down my forehead from the way I was tilting my head. "You're going to dye you're hair." He put blonde hair dye on the edge of the tub. "I'm not dying my hair." My voice was raspy. "Oh yeah why not?" He takes the sleeveless jeans jacket off forcefully. "Because I don't have to do anything you say."

"Keep thinking that then, it's getting you places." He chuckled and I struggled to keep his hands from taking off my shirt but he seceded in doing so. He grabbed my foot and pulled me until my bottom half was on the floor and my top half was in the tub. He turned on the water and gently washed the blood from my hair. "See I can be gentle." He kissed the side of my face.

He put the strong smelling dye in my hair, blood and coloring swirling together as it went down the drain. "You'll be beautiful I promise. You won't miss that bronze hair of yours after I'm done with you." He turned off the water and brought me to the mirror. I was speechless as I saw the difference of my face. I looked younger then my 19 years.

My bronze hair still showed as if it was highlighted. "It's… nice." I shrugged and ran my hair threw it. "We have to cut it shorter." He grabbed a pair of scissors from his back pocket. "No!" I moved away from him until my back hit against the wall. Jasper just pushed me against the sink and started ripping and cutting my hair out. "I told you don't go against my words." He's done with cutting now, blood is trailing along my face and back as he rips hair to how he wants it. My face is scrunched up in pain, "It's fine now!" I hiss as the hair pulling makes me go light headed. "You're right." He chuckles and shoves me into the bedroom. "I promised you'll feel pain tonight." He whispered into my ear and shoved my face into the mattress.

All night my muffled screams and cries is all that echoes inside the room, while I prayed silently for this all to end.

"I think we're ready." I say as packed the last bag of artillery. "Is everyone set?" Garrett asked and came up to my side. "Everyone should be." I mutter and then suddenly the ground becomes interesting. "What about Esme?" He questioned. "Yes what about Esme?" Eleazar walked up to me and ducked his head to block my view of the ground. "The ground isn't made out of gold Carlisle. So I know you didn't tell her anything."

"I don't know If could ask her to do this Eleazar." I shook my head in shame. "Don't worry, because I did." He answered. "What?" My voice is soft as the feeling of shock seeps into my mind. "I was with her all day h-how could you have asked her without me knowing?"

"While you were sleeping she asked me why you were acting so strange. I asked her if you had told her, she said no and I put the opportunity in my hands to ask her myself. Thank me later." He explained. "You can't stop me from doing my business Carlisle." Esme spoke as she neared me. "Ouuu, couple fight, Garrett where's the popcorn?" Emmett chuckled and nudged Garrett with his elbow. "Damn if only I was Alice." Garrett laughed along with him.

"Love, I was trying to protect you-"

"Carlisle you know I'm half god. I don't need your protection, just your love." She rested her hand on my face. "But the thought of losing you, it's unbearable to think about it." I rested my forehead upon hers.

"Or porn too, that could be nice." Emmett speculated. "Why because you haven't had any in 273 years?" Garrett replied. "No I had some yesterday thank you very much. Talking about getting some, where is Rosalie?" He asked. Esme and I laughed at the two of them though the tone turned serious again when we looked back at each other's eyes. "Don't hide things like this from me again. I can protect myself." She gave me a stern look.

"I promise." I kissed her lips passionately. We kissed for a couple minutes until I heard Demetri and Alistair's call, "IT'S 12 o' CLOCK!" They yelled and got into one of the 10 vehicles. "Come on." I grabbed Esme's hands and opened the passenger seat for her and closed the door behind her.

_Carlisle_

I scanned the trees for the sound of the voice.

_In 3 months I'll come._

This was God.

I looked up at the sky, to the heavens and sent him my prayer of strength and endurance.

* * *

**Yea, I devoted all of my Sunday to write this, because this is so fun. If I keep it at this pace, I could probably update in two three days, because of school and homework. The was really long, 7 pages and over 3,000 words. That's a lot and it took me an hour to edit it. I still don't know if I have it correct.**

**I hope it was enjoyable for you guys and I want more reviews I mean it won't be much to just say hi or even to say you don't like it. I love reviews, good or bad. I'd give you a review if you review mine I mean all day I've been getting emails about followers and favorites, and I like that too don't get me wrong but I just want a review to make my day :P.**

**So see ya in a couple days :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

i know its not good i know that but the next will be better i promise. I kind of rushed threw it, I just wanted to get it out there and see what you think about it. A lot of people like this story then I intended. I'm really happy, I enjoy writing it. If anyone has magical powers, can you give me more time to write it?

Enjoy

* * *

Cpov

"Where could they be?" I asked when I pressed my finger to turn on the mic. "Not in Washington anymore I know that." Emmett responded. "Demetri you're the best tracker." Alistair butted in.

"That Demon Carlisle… he's different." Demetri sighed. "What do you mean different?"

"I picked up on him too Carlisle. He's nothing like we've ever dealt with." Bree tapped me on the shoulder. "He's more powerful then we think." She added. "What hell did we miss?" Rosalie groaned. "They couldn't have gone so far. They probably crossed the borderline from Washington and the three states around us. The trail ends in Caldwell, Idaho I'm sorry Carlisle." Demetri explained.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder, "So do we look in Idaho love?"

"Idaho is our first stop."

Rosalie interrupted, "Carlisle, I think some of us should go out and look ourselves-"

"No, you're not going anywhere without me." Emmett hissed through the intercom. "I'll go if I have to Emmett!" Rosalie argued.

"I think it's a good Idea if they go Carlisle. It will give us a better lead." Eleazar agreed and Rosalie smirked.

"Eleazar, your killing me." I shook my head and nodded too Rosalie. "I'm able to go too, right?" Esme raised her eyebrow. My voice caught in my throat, "…3 days, you guys come back after 3 days." I pressed my foot harder on the pedal. "I agree, only three days. If any longer I'm coming after you myself Rosalie. I love you." Emmett turned off his intercom and I saw from his vehicle, Charlotte and Maggie fly out of the open door. All our Angels flew out of the open car doors.

Benjamin and Rosalie Jumped out and I saw Emmett's gaze on Rosalie as she disappeared into the forest and Garrett distract him from her disappearance.

Esme was about to jump out but I held her arm, "Come back to me, please." I gripped on with fear. "Always." She smiled and gave me a peck on my lips. She jumped and disappeared threw the dense forest.

Bree closed the doors and jumped in the front seat with me. "Oh how much I hate Idaho." I heard James sheer before we all turned off the intercom. Bad thing about Idaho was that it is a breeding ground for demon and their possessions.

We all tore through highway 39, hoping to get their before the rest do.

* * *

Epov  
I flinched back as Jasper dropped the human on the ground. He breathed in and out, his form darkening. "Ahh now I can think." He smiled at me. He stepped over the human's body, its bones breaking beneath his feet as he stepped toward me.

He held his hand forward to grab my hand but moved it away from his line of vision. He grabbed my hand from behind my back and held a tight grip, my fingers mushing together. "You're hurting me." I groaned trying to pry his hand away from mine.

"Like you hurt me." He pouted and gripped tighter until we both heard a crack. Fire blazed threw my arm, "Ahhh!" I hissed and he let go of my hand, which I brought up to my chest.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as he tried to come near me. His eyes darken and he raised his hand to strike me. "Stop." We heard a voice. Jasper turned around which gave me a view of the mysterious person behind him. A man in white stood, an aura of white blazed around him threw the dark.

He glared at Jasper and he fell to his knees. "What are doing to him?" I muttered as jasper panted on the floor in pain, body convulsing, trying to get away from the man.

I looked at the man as he walked toward me. He held my hand in his, it mended back together. "He will not hurt you, if you keep you're faith in God. He knows your in trouble." He spoke.

"What?" I mumbled.

He looked at me sternly, "He is coming. Coming to help you. This abomination, your homosexuality, is what's keeping you from sacrificing yourself to him fully." He responded.

"My homosexuality?" I whispered to myself. "He will guide you, he will teach you, if you let him. No harm will befall you. He is coming, child." He disappeared.

I stood, staring at where the man stood. Was he an angel?

Jasper grunted and stood up.

"Their coming." He whispered and we heard something moving in the distance of the forest.


End file.
